Totemo Itai Itagaritai (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain)
Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain ist ein Lied von EZFG, welches von den VOCALOID VY2 und der V3-Version von VY1 gesungen wird. Hintergrund Mit über 500.000 Views ist dies einer der beliebtesten Songs von EZFG, gleich nach Cyber Thunder Cider. Es ist das erste Werk von EZFG, in dem VY2 und VY1 V3 zusammen verwendet werden. Der Text ist ungenau und schwer zu interpretieren. Vor kurzem wurde "Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain" von EZFG noch einmal gemacht, wobei diesmal die neue Standard Voicebank von VY2 V3 zu Demonstrationszwecken genutzt wurde. Lyrics Japanisch= 何が痛い　何で痛い　どうしてこんなに痛がりたい 何が痛い　何で痛い　どうしてこんなに痛がりたい 何が痛い　何で痛い　どうしてこんなに痛がりたい 何が痛い　何で痛い　どうしてこんなに痛がりたい もー痛い　とても痛い　どうしてこんなにとても痛い あー痛い　キミに伝えたい　キミにだけは伝えておきたい もーつらい　とてもつらい　どうしてこんなにとてもつらい 会いたい　キミに会いたい　胸のこの辺がとても痛い きっかけは自分だったのです　傷を付けてしまったのです 放っておけば自然消滅　でも　痛みがいちいち主張してくるよ 閉じていたら何も見えない　なったモノにしか分からない そんなの理不尽極まり無いよ　誰かボクの苦しみを知ってよ こーないでー　こーないでー　そんなに刺激を与えないで ドンマイです　ドンマイです　いちいちわめき散らさないで ゴーアウェイ　ゴーアウェイ　そう　私はそのうち消え去るよ だから　平気なフリして耐えきってよ もー痛い　とても痛い　どうしてこんなにとても痛い あー痛い　キミに伝えたい　キミにだけは伝えておきたい もーつらい　とてもつらい　どうしてこんなにとてもつらい 会いたい　キミに会いたい　胸のこの辺がとても痛い またできたのです　原因特定できません デカいヤツがのさばっています　痛みがヒリヒリズキズキビリビリ 黙っていれば知られない　ボク以外には分からない だから叫ばない　波風立てない　何も無いままのライフを送るよ そうだね　そうだね　アナタが耐えれば済むことだから そうやって　そうやって　自分をごまかし続けて フライアウェイ　フライアウェイ　もう　私の方からサインを送るよ 強がりばかりじゃ疲れるでしょ 脳内で操作して痛みさえ快楽と化して 際限なんて無くて欲張りでコンプリートしたくて BUT　詰んで頓挫して猛反省 過ぎた時間巻き戻して良いとこだけスロー再生 神回避しちゃってなんて無理だよね 痛みにね　痛みにね　隠されてるのは何でしょね 無理ならね　無理ならね　ちゃんと助けを求めてね そろそろね　そろそろね　私の役目も終わっちゃうからね ようやくね　ようやくね　カイホウしてあげるからね でもですね　でもですね　時々思い出して欲しいからね 忘れた頃にまた顔出すからね　あんまり調子に乗らずに ほんの少しだけでも気をつけていてね もう無い　どこにも無い　アイツはどこにも見当たらない あの痛みはもうどこにも無い　もうつらいことは無い もう無い　どこにも無い　キミはどこにも見当たらない 痛みはどこにも無いはずなのに　つらいことなんか無いはずなのに もうつらい　なぜかつらい　どうしてこんなに何がつらい 待ち望んでいたことなのに　なんだか何かが物足りないよ もう痛い　とても痛い　今度は何がとても痛い もう痛くないはずなのに　また　胸のこの辺がとても痛い 何が痛い　何で痛い　どうしてこんなにとても痛い 何が痛い　何で痛い　どうしてこんなに痛がりたい 何が痛い　何で痛い　どうしてこんなにとても痛い 何が怖い　何で痛い　どうしてこんなに痛がりたい |-|Romaji= Nani ga itai nan de itai doushite konna ni totemo itai Nani ga itai nan de itai doushite konna ni ita garitai Nani ga itai nan de itai doushite konna ni totemo itai Nani ga itai nan de itai doushite konna ni ita garitai Mo itai totemo itai doushite konna ni totemo itai Aitai kimi ni tsutaetai kimi ni dake wa tsutaete okitai Mo tsurai totemo tsurai doushite konna ni totemo tsurai Aitai kimi ni aitai mune no kono hen ga totemo itai Kikkake wa jibun datta no desu Kizu wo tsukete shimatta no desu Houtte o keba shizenshoumetsu demo itami ga ichi ichi shuchou shite kuru yo Tojite tara nanimo mienai Natta mono ni shika wakaranai Sonna no rifujin kiwamari naiyo dareka boku no kurushimi wo shitte yo Konaide konaide sonna ni shigeki wo ataenaide Don't mind desu Don't mind desu ichi ichi wa meki chirasa naide Go away Go away sou watashi wa sono uchi kiesaru yo Dakara heiki na furishite taekitte yo Mo itai totemo itai doushite konna ni totemo itai Aitai kimi ni tsutaetai kimi ni dake wa tsutaete o kitai Mo tsurai totemo tsurai doushite konna ni totemo tsurai Aitai kimi ni aitai mune no kon no hen ga totemo itai Mata de kitano desu genin tokutei dekimasen Deka iyatsu ga no sabatte imasu itami ga hiri hiri zuki zuki biri biri Damatte ireba shirarenai boku igai ni wa wakaranai Dakara sakebanai namikaze tatenai nanimonai mama no RAIFU (life) wo okuru yo Sou dane sou dane anata ga taereba sumu koto dakara ne Sou yatte sou yatte jibun wo gomakashi tsuzukete Fly away Fly away mou watashi no houkara SAIN (sign) wo okuru yo Tsuyogari bakari jya tsukareru desho Nounai de sousa shite itami sae kairaku tokashite Saugen nante nakute yokubari de KONPURIITO (complete) shitakute BUT Tsumende tonza shite mou hansei Sugita toki makimodoshite yoi tokodake SUROO (slow) saisei Kami kaihi shichatte nante muridayo ne Itami ni ne itami ni ne kakusareteruno wa nandesho ne Muri nara ne muri nara ne chanto tasuke wo motome te ne Soro soro ne soro soro ne watashi no yakume mo owatcha karane Youyaku ne youyaku ne kaihou shite ageru kara ne Demo desu ne demo desu ne tokidoki omoidashite hoshii kara ne Wasureta goro ni mata kao dasukara ne anmari choushi ni norazuni Honno sukoshi dake demo ki wo tsuketeite ne Mou nai doko ni mo nai aitsu wa doko ni mo miatara nai Ano itami wa mou doko ni mo nai mou tsurai koto wa nai Mou nai doko ni mo nai kimi wa doko ni mo mietara nai Itami wa doko ni mo nai wa zu na no ni tsurai koto nanka nai wa zu na no ni Mou tsurai nazeka tsurai doushite konna ni naniga tsurai Machinozonde ita koto na no ni nandaka nanika ga monotarinai yo Mou itai totemo itai kondo wa nani ga totemo itai Mou itakunai wa zu na no ni mune no kono hen ga totemo itai Nani ga itai nani de itai doushite konna ni totemo itai Nani ga itai nani de itai doushite konna ni ita ga ri tai Nani ga itai nani de itai doushite konna ni totemo itai Nani ga itai nani de itai doushite konna ni ita ga ri tai |-|Deutsch= Was tut weh? Warum tut es weh? Warum flehe ich so nach diesem Schmerz? Was tut weh? Warum tut es weh? Warum flehe ich so nach diesem Schmerz? Was tut weh? Warum tut es weh? Warum flehe ich so nach diesem Schmerz? Was tut weh? Warum tut es weh? Warum flehe ich so nach diesem Schmerz? Es schmerzt. Es schmerzt so sehr. Warum schmerzt es nur so sehr? Ah, es ist so schmerzvoll. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt, dass nur du das weißt. Es ist qualvoll. Es ist so qualvoll. Warum ist es nur so qualvoll? Ich möchte dich sehen. Ich möchte nur dich sehen. Dieser Teil meiner Brust schmerzt so sehr. Ich bin für diesen Schmerz verantwortlich. Ich habe mir diese Verletzungen zugefügt. Er verschwindet, wenn ich ihn vergesse, aber er kommt immer wieder Stück für Stück kriechend zurück. Wenn ich mich ersteinmal verschließe, erkenne ich nur noch die Dinge, die ich nicht sehen kann. Ich bin der einzige, der diesen Schmerz begreifen kann. Das ist so unsinnig und unfair. Jemand soll endlich mein Leiden verstehen! Bleib weg! Bleib weg! Reg dich nicht so auf! Ist mir egal! Ist mir egal! Komm nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit heulend zu mir! Geh weg! Geh weg! Früher oder später werde ich verschwinden. Also spiel einfach den Coolen und schließe damit ab. Es schmerzt. Es schmerzt so sehr. Warum schmerzt es nur so sehr? Ah, es ist so schmerzvoll. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt, dass nur du das weißt. Es ist qualvoll. Es ist so qualvoll. Warum ist es nur so qualvoll? Ich möchte dich sehen. Ich möchte nur dich sehen. Dieser Teil meiner Brust schmerzt so sehr. Ich habe es wieder getan. Warum weiß ich nicht. Ein arroganter Typ teilt meinen Weg. Meine Wunden stechen, pochen, betäuben. Wenn ich still bin, wird es niemand erfahren. Ich werde der einzige sein, der es weiß. Also werde ich weder schreien noch kämpfen. Ich werde ein einsames Leben führen. Das stimmt. Das stimmt. Alles wird gut, wenn du nur damit abschließt. Du machst das. Du machst das. Täusch' dich selbst weiter! Flieg weg! Flieg weg! Ich sende dir Zeichen von meiner Seite. Wenn du immer nur vortäuschst, kann es so langweilig sein. Ich manipuliere meinen Verstand so, dass ich selbst Schmerz als Freude empfinde. Unendlich und gierig den Prozess abzuschließen. ABER Wenn ich einen Rückschlag erleide, fange ich an mich zu wehren. Ich versuche die Zeit zurück zu drehen und wiederhole nur die guten Dinge. Gott zu entgehen ist unmöglich. Dein Schmerz, dein Schmerz, was versteckt sich wohl in ihm? Wenn es unmöglich, wenn es unmöglich ist, dann bitte einfach um Hilfe. Es wird bald geschehen. Es wird bald geschehen. Mein Dienst wird bald erfüllt sein. Es geschieht endlich. Es geschieht endlich. Ich befreie dich. Wie auch immer. Wie auch immer. Ich möchte, dass du dich an mich erinnerst. Wenn du mich vergisst, werde ich wieder auftauchen. Werd' nicht arrogant und kümmer dich um dich selbst, auch wenn es nur ein bisschen ist. Verschwunden. Komplett verschwunden. Ich kann diesen Typen nirgendwo finden. Der Schmerz ist auch verschwunden. Kein Leid mehr. Verschwunden. Komplett verschwunden. Ich kann dich nirgendwo finden. Obwohl der Schmerz und das Leid verschuwunden sind... Oh, es schmerzt. Irgendwie schmerzt es. Was ist es so schmerzvoll und warum? Ich habe Freiheit erwartet und dennoch ist es so unbefriedigend. Oh, es tut weh. Es tut so sehr weh. Was tut mir dieses Mal so sehr weh? Obwohl mir nicht mehr weh tun sollte, schmerzt mir das Herz so sehr. Was tut weh? Warum tut es weh? Warum flehe ich so nach diesem Schmerz? Was tut weh? Warum tut es weh? Warum flehe ich so nach diesem Schmerz? Was tut weh? Warum tut es weh? Warum flehe ich so nach diesem Schmerz? Was tut weh? Warum tut es weh? Warum flehe ich so nach diesem Schmerz? Andere Versionen Kagamine.Mirrors.600.70777.jpg|Rin & Len's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhoDd2BmzVc Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=GA2TlyBrw2M Kagamine.Rin.600.1557967.jpg|SENA's PV|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcNrp8Mhz9o Vocaloid.full.334392.jpg|Gakupo & Luka's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoQIGQryKrA Soraru.240.1086913.jpg|Soraru & Lon's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waXug5_l-y8 Kategorie:VY1 Kategorie:VY2 Kategorie:Song